


in the closet

by theoldennui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, correva l'anno 2012, erano tempi più semplici
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldennui/pseuds/theoldennui
Summary: John, Sherlock e un minuscolo spazio vitale (as boring as it sounds :P).





	

**Author's Note:**

> travaso cose da efp :D questa è stata il mio primo parto. è onestamente un casino, ma però le voglio bene ♥

È buio e fa freddo. L'umidità filtra oltre gli strati di stoffa in cui si è imbacuccato, si intrufola sotto la pelle, si avviluppa alle ossa- subdola e tenace come un serpente dagli occhi gialli come come le luci dei lampioni che sibila con la voce di dozzine di pneumatici che si inseguono planando da una pozzanghera all'altra. 

John Hamish Watson, ex medico militare, sta correndo con un imprecazione sospesa sulla punta della lingua. Sembra proprio che la sua dannata spalla sinistra sia stata troppo in contatto con Sherlock Holmes, consulente investigativo nei momenti liberi e prima donna di professione tutto il resto del tempo e che da lui abbia assorbito una certa tendenza alla teatralità che correntemente si sta realizzando nella pretesa di essere l'indiscusso centro della sua attenzione: non un attimo che la vigliacca smetta ti ricordargli che è la ragione per cui è stato spedito a casa dall'Afghanistan.

«Sbrigati, John!» dice Sherlock, allungando una mano per arpionare la manica del suo giubbotto e tirare, assicurandosi in quel modo che il dottore tenga il passo. Quando, nell'operazione, le dita del detective gli sfiorano distrattamente il polso John trasale appena, perché quelle dita sono fredde ai limiti dell'ipotermia e assolutamente non perché sono le dita di Sherlock. Assolutamente no. Insomma, John è un uomo adulto e navigato: gli esemplari della sua specie non trasalgono per sciocchezze che avrebbero effetto a malapena sul più patetico e sdolcinato dei tredicenni.

«Farà meglio ad essere una cosa svelta, Sherlock.» borbotta con improvvisa ostilità, lanciando una veloce occhiata all'orologio «Fra meno di due ore Janette mi aspetta– »

«Sì, sì, sì!» taglia corto l'altro, indirizzandogli una magistrale roteata di bulbi oculari, senza arrestare la sua marcia circospetta. John scuote la testa, prendendosi un attimo per studiare con affezionata irritazione il profilo concentrato del suo amico, mentre quello, ignaro, scandaglia i dintorni alla ricerca di ogni possibile fonte di complicazioni. Apparentemente soddisfatto Sherlock strattona la manica attorno a cui le sue dita sono ancora ben serrate e si trascina dietro il buon dottore, mentre con passo felpato si intrufola all'interno del complesso in cui si trova l'ufficio di Maynard Ferguson- è lì che Sherlock spera di scovare la copia dei documenti rubati necessaria a provare il coinvolgimento dell'uomo nel caso di spionaggio industriale su cui Rita Phelps stava indagando poco prima di essere uccisa, per poter così spuntare, oltre alle caselle di _mezzi_ e _opportunità,_ anche quella di  _movente_ nella colonna che il detective ha dedicato al caro vecchio Ferguson nel suo registro mentale. «E poi non sono stato certo io a domandarti di accompagnarmi» aggiunge di punto in bianco, in un sussurro seccato.

John esala il suo scetticismo in uno sbuffo prima di ricacciare indietro il sorriso che suo malgrado sente formicolare sulle labbra e parlare con voce appena udibile, per non allarmare gli addetti alle pulizie che con ogni probabilità si stanno aggirando per i corridoi: «Oh no, sicuro,» concede «ma vorrei solo ricordarti che l'ultima volta che ti sei lanciato da solo in una delle tue ricognizioni in cerca di prove sei tornato a casa con una commozione cerebrale e una caviglia slogata.»

Sherlock fa una smorfia, lasciandosi sfuggire un rumore di scocciata accondiscendenza, prima di portarsi l'indice sulle labbra per intimare silenzio al suo assistente e porre così fine alla conversazione, che minaccia di deragliare. «Da questa parte» bisbiglia categorico poi, svoltando a sinistra, per addentrarsi nei bui meandri di quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un corridoio interminabile.

«...l'ho scovata a pomiciare col signor Sanders in sala riunioni, e non era passata nemmeno una settimana da quando David aveva troncato le cose...» echeggia indignata una voce e le luci del corridoio d'improvviso si mettono a strillare in tutta la loro luminosità.

Gli sguardi di John e Sherlock si intrecciano per una frazione di secondo nell'aria che sembra essersi congelata. _Sherlock,_ stanno dicendo gli occhi di John, _se solo provi a farmi incriminare_ un'altra volta _per effrazione giuro sulla mia testa che--_

_John,_ sbuffano gli occhi di Sherlock, _smettila di agitarti e lasciami pensare!_

Gli occhi di John si accigliano minacciosi, ma prima che possano articolare meglio la loro furia qualcosa si accende dietro le iridi cerulee di Sherlock e John capisce che, _grazie al cielo_ , sono salvi.

In un battito di ciglia il dottore si ritrova brutalmente spintonato oltre una sgangherata porticina, in quello che pare proprio essere un ripostiglio usato come ricettacolo di cianfrusaglie, con Sherlock Holmes appiattito contro il petto. «...voglio dire, non è che la sto giudicando, però -insomma- non ha pensato al bambino? Che razza di madre farebbe una cosa del genere mentre...» la voce, e i passi che la accompagnano si fanno paurosamente vicini – John sente Sherlock cercare di tenere a bada il suo respiro, che arriva in sbuffi umidi proprio contro l'orecchio del buon dottore, che è così impegnato a sorprendersi di quanto piacevole sia la sensazione che ne deriva e ad intimare al suo cuore di rallentare, che non registra il momento in cui le voci muoiono in lontananza e il corridoio di fuori torna ad essere inghiottito dal buio.

«Sono andate» asserisce Sherlock. Il suo tono, ancora più basso del solito e vagamente arrochito, muove qualcosa dentro John, ed è come se una mano invisibile gli si fosse infilata nella pancia e gli avesse attorcigliato le interiora in un groviglio inestricabile.

Il detective si sposta appena per riuscire ad afferrare la maniglia della porta.

La gira, tira- non succede niente. Si acciglia, tira ancora- niente.

Sherlock lascia andare la maniglia e si volta a guardare John, che ha seguito l'operazione con crescente apprensione. Dopo un attimo di immobilità l'ex soldato manovra il detective con malagrazia fino a quando non riesce a stringere le sue proprie dita attorno al pomo ingiallito che meschinamente si frappone fra lui e la salvezza.

John tira, spinge, tira, tira, tira, spinge, tira, spinge, spinge, tira, spinge- lascia andare.

«È bloccata» esala preda di un improvviso sconforto.

«Bé, John, temevo il momento in cui le tue capacità deduttive si sarebbero sviluppate a sufficienza per poter competere con le mie.»

«No, Sherlock-» tuona il dottore, afferrando un braccio del suo compagno e scuotendolo con forza, come se in quel modo l'ingranaggio difettoso che gli impedisce di comprendere la gravità della situazione in cui si sono ficcati potesse tornare al suo posto «–è bloccata!» ripete con enfasi, scandendo bene l'ultima parola.

« Mi domando se ci sarà ancora qualcuno che necessiterà dei miei servigi una volta che avrai aperto una tua attività» rimugina Sherlock, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire uno sbuffo sprezzante, e John è così vicino che riesce chiaramente a distinguere il debole odore del tè e dei due biscotti che lo ha costretto ad ingurgitare prima di lasciare Baker Street.

«Dobbiamo uscire di qui...» dice, mentre la testa prende vagamente a giragli e sente il panico montare «Chiamare qualcuno- chiamare chiunque!» si ficca una mano in tasca e combatte contro il suo giubbotto per qualche secondo prima che quello si decida ad arrendersi e a sputare fuori il suo cellulare. Sotto lo sguardo di composto divertimento che Sherlock gli sta rivolgendo il dottore si affanna attorno all'oggetto per una manciata di attimi, prima di abbassarlo, sconfitto, e proferire in tono nero come la morte: «Non c'è campo.»

«Sembra che ci toccherà rimanere-- »

«Il tuo telefono.»

«Come?»

«Tira fuori il tuo telefono, _Sherlock_!» abbaia John, calcando con ostentata irritazione sul nome dell'amico «E dire che dovresti essere un genio»

«Non _dovrei esserlo_ , John, lo sono» rimarca indignata la mente più brillante del Regno Unito, lanciando all'impudente che gli sta dinnanzi una delle sue più temibili occhiate omicide.

«Sherlock!»

Sherlock sbuffa ancora e con lentezza inizia a muovere una mano nella direzione della tasca del suo cappotto in cui il cellulare è custodito, ma poi, come folgorato, si arresta di botto. «È... scarico» dice, esitando un poco.

«Cosa?»

«È scarico, » ribadisce con più convinzione «mi sono appena ricordato che è- »

« _È scarico_?» ripete John incredulo, arrotolando con avversione la lingua attorno a quelle parole, che suonano tanto aliene in relazione a chi le ha per primo pronunciate. «Il _tuo_ cellulare?»

«Sì.»

«Perfetto.» raglia il dottore afferrandosi con due dita disperate la radice del naso «Davvero. Perfetto.»

«Ho avvertito Lestrade prima di venire qui, il tempo necessario per procurarsi un mandato e l'ispettore arriverà per tirarci fuori» lo rassicura Sherlock.

«E allora perché, _Sherlock_ , perché diavolo non abbiamo aspettato Lestrade e il suo dannato mandato al posto di introdurci _illegalmente_ in una proprietà privata?» ringhia John, ribollente di furia, sporgendosi in avanti con fare intimidatorio, gonfiando il petto e riuscendo comunque, a dispetto degli abbondanti dieci centimetri che li separano, ad incombere minaccioso su Sherlock, che deglutisce e tenta di fare un passo indietro, ma lo spazio che i due hanno a disposizione è troppo piccolo per permettergli una vera ritirata.

«Se avessimo aspettato avremmo corso il rischio che Ferguson intuisse qualcosa e tornasse in ufficio per sbarazzarsi dei documenti» si giustifica il detective.

«Oh, perché ora – con noi chiusi qui dentro – il rischio è assolutamente debellato, non è così?»

«Almeno ci ho provato» rimbecca stizzito Sherlock, indossando il suo broncio migliore.

John scuote la testa e stringe i pugni, cercando di convincersi che strangolare Sherlock qui e ora, con un branco di agenti di Scotland Yard a breve – si spera – in arrivo, non è l'idea più brillante che abbia mai attraversato il suo cervello, ma in tutta onestà non è che stia avendo grande successo. «Farò tardi al mio appuntamento con Janette» si lamenta quando, all'improvviso, il pensiero lo colpisce «e non posso nemmeno avvertirla!»

Sherlock fa una smorfia e un rumore che assomiglia a una mezza risata di scherno, ma non dice niente. John trae un respiro profondo e decide che _va bene, per adesso non lo uccido._

Il silenzio che segue è teso e pesante, troppo perché un reduce di guerra con una spalla malandata e uno zoppichio latente possa sopportarlo, così John esala e si lascia cadere all'indietro, contro il muro, la testa reclinata e gli occhi chiusi, intenzionato ad ignorare Sherlock fino all'arrivo di Lestrade.

Il buon dottore sta facendo davvero un ottimo lavoro nell'adempiere al suo proposito ed è ovvio che Sherlock questo proprio non lo può sopportare e in quello che è palesemente un meschino tentativo di farlo desistere il detective parla, e non è che l'astuto bastardo dica qualcosa che possa essere ignorato- Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e dice: «Mi... mi dispiace. Per... sai, per Janette. E l'appuntamento.»

Sherlock Holmes che si scusa è una visione così rara che John è costretto a smettere di ignorarlo e ad aprire gli occhi per assaporarsela fino in fondo.

Nella penombra del ripostiglio le iridi del detective sono più scure del solito, in tempesta, affilate come schegge di vetro, lo stanno fissando con un'intensità tale che il buon dottore ha come l'impressione che quello sguardo si sia incarnato in un'entità fisica, che si è allungata in avanti e gli si è avviluppata stretta attorno al collo, rendendo il transito dell'ossigeno che tenta di raggiungere i suoi polmoni particolarmente difficoltoso.

John scrolla le spalle e abbozza un sorriso. Da qualche parte dentro di lui c'è ancora una voce che strepita irritata e vorrebbe tanto informare Sherlock che _bé, grazie tante per il pensiero, ma potevi pensarci prima di rinchiuderci in un dannatissimo sgabuzzino_ , eppure tutto quello che le sue intorpidite corde vocali gli concedono di sputar fuori è: «Non fa niente. In fondo non mi piaceva nemmeno poi così tanto»

Sherlock non sorride, non apertamente, ma John nota che l'angolo destro delle sue labbra trema appena nello sforzo, non del tutto compiuto, di non piegarsi all'insù. Quando abbassa lo sguardo – troppo tardi – per nascondere l'inappropriata scintilla di soddisfazione che le parole dell'altro hanno acceso nei suoi occhi un ricciolo ribelle gli ricade sulla fronte.

Dentro il ripostiglio l'aria è calda e rarefatta e John si sente la testa leggera, il buonsenso è evaporato ed ha lasciato il posto ad una strana audacia che lo costringe a cedere ad un istinto che tante volte in passato lo ha assalito e guida la sua mano verso l'alto, per scostare l'insubordinata ciocca scura dal viso del detective.

Sherlock trasale appena, colto alla sprovvista. Se il suo cervello non stessa galleggiando in una fitta nebbia ovattata, e il suo cuore non si stesse allenando per una maratona, e nel suo stomaco dozzine di farfalle non avessero deciso di indire uno scatenato rave party ci sono ottime probabilità che John avrebbe esultato compiaciuto di un simile risultato: riuscire sorprendere l'unico _consulting detective_ del mondo non è certo una cosa che accade tutti i giorni.

Inebriato dalla vicinanza di Sherlock ed incuriosito dalle scariche di elettricità che questa fa correre lungo tutto il suo corpo il dottore prende una delle più temerarie decisioni di tutta la sua non proprio imbelle esistenza e si risolve a prolungare il contatto. Mentre traccia con dita reverenti il profilo aguzzo del suo volto lo osserva serrare stretti gli occhi ed inalare profondamente, per poi restare immobile. A John ricorda un condannato a morte in attesa che arrivi il colpo fatale, e vorrebbe parlare per rassicurarlo, dirgli che va tutto bene e che non c'è assolutamente niente di cui avere paura, ma all'improvviso non ne è più tanto sicuro, perché il rumore assordante del suo sangue che pulsa gli impedisce di pensare alle parole giuste e in ogni caso non è per nulla sicuro che se anche sapesse cosa dire la sua gola sarebbe disposta a cooperare e-

Sherlock prende un respiro e John manca un battito quando inizia a percepire la pressione esitante della testa del detective che si abbandona contro il suo palmo. La sua gabbia toracica comincia a risultargli pericolosamente stretta, mentre è assalito da una sensazione che assomiglia per metà al terrore e per metà all'euforia, la testa gli gira e tutto comincia a essere un po' troppo.

Lascia scivolare piano i polpastrelli verso il basso, intenzionato a riappropriarsi il prima possibile della propria razionalità, ma prima che possa andare troppo lontano la mano di Sherlock scatta in un gesto istintivo e arriva a coprire la sua, arrestandone la ritirata.

Il contatto è caldo e piacevole, ma non passa nemmeno mezzo secondo e gli occhi del detective si spalancano in orrore. Le sue dita si ritirano bruscamente, come se la pelle di John avesse all'improvviso preso a bruciare e lui fosse rimasto scottato. Con malcelata urgenza muove due impacciati passi indietro, che lo portano a sbattere contro lo scaffale stipato alle sue spalle, che al colpo ricevuto si lascia sfuggire un contrariato scricchiolio di protesta, prima che le vibrazioni lo spingano a vomitare una cascata di fogli, una nuvola di polvere ed inspiegabilmente due palline da tennis proprio sopra la testa di Sherlock.

John contempla la scena, interdetto. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la già di per sé esigua dose di eloquenza di cui ha disposto fino a quel momento sembra averlo abbandonato del tutto. Il detective, davanti a lui, raddrizza la schiena, serra stretta la mascella e con tutta la dignità che le circostanze gli concedono spazzola via la polvere dalle spalle del suo costoso cappotto scuro, premurandosi di ostentare disinvoltura e indifferenza mentre si impegna perché i suoi occhi non incontrino quelli dell'amico.

Il nostro brillante dottore dubita molto che Sherlock apprezzerebbe se lui tentasse di dire qualcosa (che poi cosa c'è da dire? In tutta onestà non è neppure certo di avere afferrato del tutto quello che è appena successo), così richiude la bocca e si immerge in uno studio approfondito della punta delle sue scarpe fino all'arrivo di Lestrade, che avviene all'incirca un'agonizzante quarto d'ora dopo.

_Adesso sì che la gente parlerà,_ medita mesto John quando finalmente la porta del ripostiglio si apre e sulla soglia, richiamato dalle loro invocazioni di aiuto, appare il volto ovale e sgradevole di Anderson, che osserva entrambi con un'inquietante espressione di sfacciata complicità.

«Ma che diavolo...?» domanda Lestrade inarcando un sopracciglio inquisitore, ma Sherlock non lo degna di uno sguardo. Appena ne ha la possibilità dribbla Anderson e si precipita fuori, inoltrandosi a grandi falcate nel corridoio: «Da questa parte.» ordina imperioso «L'ufficio di Ferguson è l'ultima porta in fondo.»

«Stavamo solo cercando di nasconderci!» abbaia John in risposta alle occhiate ammiccanti che restano a trafiggerlo, prima di raddrizzare la schiena e seguire Sherlock.

***

«Se ti sbrighi ci sono buone probabilità che tu faccia ancora in tempo per il tuo impegno mondano.»

Sono le prime parole che Sherlock gli rivolge da quando sono stati liberati e lo fa senza guardarlo, sollevando il bavero del cappotto per tentare di tenere a bada il freddo della sera londinese e camminando svelto in direzione Baker Street.

John è ancora abbastanza confuso e lancia un'incerta occhiata all'orologio. Si schiarisce la gola e dice: «Mh. Penso di essere troppo stanco per uscire questa sera, preferisco rimanere a casa- sempre che per te non sia un problema»

Finge di non accorgersi di nulla mentre Sherlock sbircia sorpreso il suo viso con la coda dell'occhio: «No» ammette dopo poco.

«Bene.»

Il detective lascia passare qualche attimo di silenzio prima di parlare ancora: «Hai fame? Hanno aperto un nuove ristorante cinese che dalla maniglia sembra davvero eccezionale»

John non fa nulla per combattere il sorriso che sente arricciargli le labbra: «Muoio dalla voglia di provarlo» confida.


End file.
